Red Ribbon
by MelodicFlan
Summary: Plagued by her recent dreams, Natsuki is finally hitting two zero. Somehow, all those dreams involve Shizuru...why is that?  Are her hormones finally going out of control so badly that she'll jump her best friend? Teasing, humor, and multiple couples!


Red Ribbon

A/N: My first one-shot or maybe second if I post the other one I made earlier.

Set after the Festival… FOR NATSUKI'S BDAY!! OMG!!! I have school orientation today, too . T-T I don't want to go, do you? A little bit on crack but not OoC I hope.

Note: The **lyrics for Katakoi Enka are found in my profile**. Read the English version. It's really nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or Otome. Sunrise does. They seem to be enjoying making each leading character more emo and less pretty. Mayo has some serious issues she needs to take care of.

**Question: **Does anyone know where bikers put away their helmets? Do they just carry them around? I've seen a couple of them carry it around, but yeah…little help? And where do they put their bag as their riding? And the character profile says it's Sagisawa Yoko...not Youko? What are your thoughts?

**Freaking 45 pages! The heck?!**

* * *

Natsuki squirmed and tossed in her queen sized bed. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration, cheeks bright red. A perverse smile crept its way to her lips as a soft giggle came out of her mouth. 

--

"Ah! Matte!" Natsuki called out playfully to the shadow that was running in front of her. They were on a beach alone; the shadow was wearing a white two piece swimming suit. Needless to say, the azure-haired girl was in La-la Land.

The sun was blazing as the young biker tried to catch up to the shadow. Her athletic skills did not fail her, and she lightly tackled. Romantic music suddenly played in the background as the couple giggled, tossing and turning in the sand. The waves splashed against the shore, accidentally drenching the pair.

Natsuki shifted her position and straddled the figure. Leaning down, a hand went to brush away the locks of the shadowed being. Inch by inch the identity of the shadow was revealed.

Red eyes glimmered happily, and the younger girl smiled.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki sighed happily and kissed the older girl.

---

"Oh my F-ING GOD!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsuki screamed awake. Sweat drenched her body from head to toe. Her face can easily fry multiple eggs at this moment.

A hand immediately brushed her lips; the hue of her face can now be described as a shade of maroon. After a couple fits of hyperventilation, coughing, and choking for air, she stared at the clock next to her. It was 7:00AM.

_God, this is better than any alarm clock. Wha! I don't mean the dream is better than this alarm clock…! What I meant was THIS dream can leave me wide awake…_

_Yea, wide awake…_

Natsuki shook her head. _Why am I trying to make excuses for myself?_

Sighing, she got out of her bed and into the bathroom for a cold shower.

--

Sounds of water dripping down sleek porcelain-like skin could be heard echoing outside the bathroom door if anyone was in her apartment to actually hear it.

It's been two years (almost three), making Natsuki 19 and a freshman in Fuuka University. Gradually, after the events that had taken place in high school, our heroine has been more outgoing and relaxed. Verdant orbs were hesitant to enroll in the same university as her crimson counterpart, but slowly she adapted. Life could not be better and more normal for a young woman turning 20 the next day.

That is IF Natsuki were not having these dreams. As her lifestyle became more open and less drawn to revenge, her primal instincts have finally surfaced. In other words, the poor girl was in heat…like a rabid dog. It was particularly more difficult for Natsuki, given her past and mission forced her to kick, smash, and stomp on the dreaded feelings known as 'love'.

Now, they've come back for revenge. Little hormones were laughing maniacally in her head, whilst the blue-haired girl squeezed a bit of body wash onto her hands and began rubbing her body with it.

The former HiME was in her own world. Closing her eyes, she relaxed to the pattering of water on her skin.

_These dreams…what is with me? _

_For the past couple of months it's just been nonstop—from dreams of whip cream, to mayo, to red ribbons, and NOW to this!! _

The beach scene flashed momentarily in her head. Growling, she mentally slapped it away.

_AND WHY?!?! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE!!! _

An image of a very naked ribbon clad Shizuru flashes vividly in her mind. An immediate hand goes to her nose to prevent a possible nosebleed.

_YES!! Why of all the people on Earth did it have to be her? _

_Shizuru... Mou, Shizuru… you are… you are…_

_You are my friend…_

_I care for you more than anything else in this world. _

_But… lately these dreams…_

_Gah, I feel so guilty…_

_Looking at you in school makes me feel more ashamed than ever. My blushes involuntarily will make its presence known. _

She mentally cursed at her inheritance of the 'rapid blush' gene.

_Sigh…_

These dreams also caused Natsuki to act differently towards her red eyed friend. Each time Shizuru would playfully wave 'hi' to her, an immediate blush will appear, causing the young girl to either bolt away faster than lightning or stutter profusely—it was usually the latter.

Sad, Natsuki finished her shower and got changed.

Before leaving for another school day, the young girl grabbed a bottle of mayonnaise. Squirting a blob on a slice of bread, she carries it in her mouth, hoping to eat her treat while making her way to the location of her Ducati.

--

To preserve time and space, the conclusion of Natsuki's day was a tiring and painful one. The boring lectures in most of her classes have caused the girl to venture into multiple perverse and dangerous daydreams.

The result was her head banging against the desk trying to clear away the thoughts.

Professors and classmates alike would stare at her in horror, promptly sending her to the nurse's office; Yoko would then bandage her forehead, sighing and shaking her head at the girl.

The college girl closed the door to her apartment, dropped her bag onto the floor without care, and made her way to the bedroom.

_Why…?_ She sighed. Having too many sighs at such a young age indicates stress.

Her fingers brushed the uncomfortable wrappings on her head. Taking it off, she went to the bathroom to replace it with gauze. Surprisingly, the wound had already healed. Making sure, Natsuki looked in the mirror. Her face was a bit pale with dark bags under her eyes indicating the lack of sleep. Leaning closer to the mirror, she saw red blood shot eyes, but other than that, her bruise and minor cut was gone. _Sigh...well at least my metabolism is working faster than it should be…_

Despite her physical appearance, her mind was not in complete turmoil; the dreams relaxed the girl's heart in an odd sense. They also provided her metabolism and other hormones to work in triple time.

Deciding to skip homework, the girl plopped down on her bed and drifted to sleep.

--

_Hey, who turned off the lights?_

The world around her was complete darkness. She could see nothing except for the outline of her own body. Legs carried the young girl with midnight tresses aimlessly for a couple hours forming beads of sweat on her forehead. Using the back of her hand, she wiped it away and sat down. Supporting her chin with one hand, her legs were crisscrossed while she pouted.

_Where am I? I hope this is not Mai's way of saying 'happy birthday' this year…_

Suddenly spotlights appeared out of nowhere, focusing on something thirty feet away from the former HiME.

Even with 20/20 vision, Natsuki had trouble seeing what it was. Standing up, she inched closer nervously. About halfway there, she saw a bed…and a figure lying on top of it.

The figure saw Natsuki coming towards her and flashed an alluring pose; hands glided temptingly across their flat stomach, occasionally guiding a finger back to the lips, which the figure softly brushed back and forth.

Finally about five feet away, the navy-haired girl rubbed her eyes many times. Her mouth successfully lodged itself to the ground. The blush was on full time.

"Ara, Na-tsu-ki," the girl winked seductively, "Uchi no Na-tsu-ki. Onegai…Come here…" Crimson eyes flashed another flirtatious look as she sultrily purred the words.

"Onegai…the mayo is so sticky all over my skin. Na-tsu-ki…won't you help me 'lick' it off?" Shizuru pouted teasingly as her mouth slowly emphasized the name with a husky tone.

Green orbs widened at the words. Stunned, our biker dumbly stood there, turning into a stone statue.

The figure…no, Shizuru was clad in black lacy lingerie that accentuated her daring and erotic pose. Wrapped in red ribbons, her body was drenched in mayonnaise that would occasionally slide off her soft baby-like skin then onto the silky red velvet mattress. _D-d-d-da…c-c-urves… _It was a good thing our heroine was paralyzed, or else her jaw would've crashed harder and perhaps through the dark floor.

"Na-tsu-ki..." Red eyes twinkled; the older girl blew her a kiss.

Her spirit flew out of her petrified body and caught it. Little hormones in her head screamed 'YES!' as the spirit flew back.

_Crack…_

The stone was broken into a million pieces after a couple of seconds. What appeared out of the destruction was a chibified Natsuki. Her brain was on overload. Senses were no longer senses. Her conscience and inhibitions shattered. All that was left were ultra hyper hormones screaming 'RELEASE ME!'

Chibi Natsuki grinned, emerald irises flashing with a new light.

Before Shizuru can even say 'ara', the little girl pounced on her prey, feasting on both the mayonnaise and a very pleased Kyoto woman.

"Shizuru, I'm going to rock you senseless," the chibi Natsuki growled playfully.

--

"G-g-g-g-go-go-GOD!!! MOTHER F-ING SON OF A BABY TURTLE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Natsuki woke up screaming, bouncing upright.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki was so cheerful in the mornings." The figure yawned as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Head swerved to the sound source.

Natsuki did a double take, hoping that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. A finger lightly poked the older girl's face. It felt soft and bouncy to the touch.

"It's real," eyes widened in horror and astonishment. _Wait, how long was she here? Did I say anything in my sleep? _

_Oh… _

_My…_

_God… _

"Natsuki?" Shizuru gave the younger girl a quizzical stare.

_Oh-my-god._

_Oh-my-god._

_Oh-my-god._

_Oh-my-god._

Abruptly, the blue-haired girl grabbed Shizuru's shoulder, eyes focused and unintentionally glared seriously.

"Shizuru, did I…did I say anything… ANYTHING in my sleep?" Amused, red eyes blinked a few times.

"Mou, so forceful in the mornings, too." Shizuru pouted.

"Ah! Sorry…" Natsuki quickly released her grip and blushed.

"And no…I arrived a couple minutes ago," the chestnut-haired girl straightened her blouse and jacket. Another hand elegantly brushed the invisible dust off her shoulders.

Shizuru smiled. "Did I miss anything?"

"Huh?" Eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Natsuki was so nervous. Perhaps something happened a few minutes ago?"

"Ah…No, it's nothing," Natsuki stammered.

The pair quietly looked at each other; the navy-haired girl squirmed uncomfortably in her covers. Revelation hit her.

_Wait… what is she doing in my bed? _

"Shizuru…"

"Hai, Natsuki?"

"How can you be in my bed if you arrived just a couple minutes ago," the detective questioned the suspect.

Red eyes blinked innocently.

"Fujino Shi-zu-ru!"

"Yes, Natsuki, that is my name." The older girl released a teasing smile.

_ARGH!! _

"Y-y-you! How did you get in here?! And why are you in my bed?!" Natsuki pointed an accusing finger at the suspect.

"Mou, Natsuki! I 'secretly' made a copy of your house keys, and I was only watching you sleep," Shizuru stated matter-of-factly.

_How can she say such illegal things with a straight face?_

"Ah! That is not the point here! Those things are illegal! My privacy, Shizuru. My Pri-va-cy!!!" The detective found the suspect guilty of all charges.

"Natsuki, ikezu! All I did was watch," the older girl chibified. She faked a sniff and pouted. A lone tear was expertly released.

_No, ah… now she's crying! I'm such a jerk! _She mentally slapped herself.

"Ah…Shizuru, it's okay. I'm not mad. Please, I beg you, don't cry." Natsuki was literally on her knees.

"Really?" The chibi Shizuru sniffed, ready to drop another tear if necessary.

"Really," she nodded in reassurance. Natsuki's heart felt pangs of regret for bursting out earlier.

"Then," Shizuru transformed back into full size, "allow me to make you breakfast, since its Natsuki's big day today!" Cheerfully, she pulled Natsuki into a hug, giving a quick peck on her cheek. Jumping gracefully off the bed, she made her way to the kitchen, leaving a blushing girl in her wake.

---

Stepping outside to the kitchen, Natsuki adorned a simple sky blue tank top and a pair of khakis. She sniffed the aroma of freshly cooked scrambled eggs and toast.

The two ate, silently appreciating each other's company.

"Hey, Shizuru…" Natsuki poured mayonnaise generously on her bread; the taller girl flinched at her actions.

"Yes?" Red eyes twitched a bit, showing a hint of revolt towards the substance as Natsuki brought a bite to her mouth.

Natsuki swallowed. "Mai is having a picnic today to celebrate…um, my birthday. Would you like to come?" She asked nervously, unintentionally unleashing her puppy-eye attack. She poked at her eggs with a fork, waiting for an answer.

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat and quickly turned away to hide an apparent blush. Turning her head back, she sighed in relief since Natsuki had not notice.

"Kannin na Natsuki. I have very important matters to take care of in the student council today."

"Ah…is that so? Well, it's nothing. I was just wondering that's all…" Green orbs hinted despair. Natsuki knew Shizuru was always busy—having been elected as the student body president in the university.

_I shouldn't have asked…_

The two silently finished their breakfast and rode off in the Ducati to school.

--

After morning classes had ended, Natsuki strolled to her usual lunch spot—a grassy hill coupled with trees here and there.

There, Mai, Mikoto (who ran there from the high school), Chie, and Aoi greeted her.

They all shouted 'happy birthdays' as the raven-haired girl waved and jogged over to them.

Together they helped set the blanket. Sitting, they waited for Mai to bring out the picnic basket.

"Ta da!" Mai pulled out an all mayo course. There were mayo sandwiches, mayo chicken, mayo sushi, mayo cookies, and even mayo flavored drinks. She also pulled out normal food for the others.

"Mai…" Natsuki was touched by the whole event.

"And, last but not least, a bottle of mayo for yours truly," the busty orange-head handed a bottle of mayo to Natsuki.

The biker gladly accepted and read the label.

"_F.S. Funny Suppers Non-fat Mayo: enjoy the fat without the calories!" _

Thankful but curious, Natsuki questioned why the mayo bottle was a new brand and shaped like a dog. Mai simply replied saying it was healthier and the design was probably copied off of those honey bear bottles.

"Hmm…" She spooned the new mayo into her mouth and found it was delicious. "This is good…but…" Natsuki sighed yet again. _Why isn't she here to share this with me?_

"Natsuki?"

"Yea?" Another sigh was released. _Shizuru…_

"You seem kind of tired lately. Has anything been up?" Mai's hands were faster than lightning as she served Mikoto her lunch.

"It's nothing…just dreams…These dreams just keep on repeating," Natsuki's eyes bugged out as if she was paranoid. She heaved another sigh.

Ears perked up. "Natsuki-kun, would you like to tell us what kind of dreams," Chie quickly pulled out her voice recorder.

"I rather not," She glared at Chie, threatening her to put the wretched thing away. Aoi lightly chuckled as Chie reluctantly stuffed the device back in her pocket.

"You know, Natsuki-san, maybe the dreams are repeating because you want something," Aoi exclaimed.

_Okay, so are you saying that I wanted to see 'her' wrapped around in a bunch of red ribbons wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie while drowned in mayonnaise? _The biker made no mention except for a tiny cough. Mai sensed the change and switched the subject.

"So, where's Kaichou-san, Natsuki?" Mai took a bite of her regular food.

"Ah, she's busy with student council stuff." Natsuki took a drink out of her mayo flavored beverage. Everyone else winced.

"I hope she can come to the karaoke party later…" Mai sighed.

"Again? Mai, how many times are we going to go to that god forsaken place?" The blue-haired girl waved her fork at the busty woman.

"Mou, don't complain when I'm the one that's always paying!" Mai retorted.

"It's a wonder that Tate is still with you."

"Eh, but he's not." Mai stared curiously at Natsuki who was equally shocked.

"But…you were talking with him just a couple days ago!"

"I broke up with him a long time ago, Natsuki…"

"Nn! Mai is with me now! Ever since Valentine's Day! Yup, yup!" Mikoto happily nodded and rubbed her face in between Mai's chest. The orange-head blushed and tried to pry Mikoto off. Unsuccessful, she lured Mikoto with a piece of chicken. The spiky haired girl jumped at it, once again stuffing herself with food.

"Ba-bah-bah… What?! You guys have been going out for six months and never told me?!" The biker pointed an accusing finger at the pair of lovers.

"Actually, it was six months, one day, and eight hours," Chie commented matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I never knew the exact date and time," Mai was amazed.

"Chie-chan…Do you also remember ours?" Aoi blushed and nudged Chie a bit.

"Of course, my love. We began going out for three years, two months, ten days, four hours, and … twenty three minutes," Chie checked her watch to make sure. Aoi gave Chie a quick peck on the lips. The two lovebirds grinned like idiots.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes but then stopped. "Wait…You two are going out?! Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?!" Natsuki loudly protested.

"That's because Natsuki is dense," the growling biker was about to tackle Mikoto, who had innocently blurted out the phrase. It took the rest of the three to hold her back.

"Now, now…calm down Natsuki, Mikoto-chan meant no harm." Mai relaxed as Natsuki went back to her seat. Letting out a sigh, the raven-haired girl took a hand to massage her eyes and temples.

"Natsuki-kun, you're probably the only one in college that's not going out," Chie calmly added.

"Yes, even Nao told me she found her special someone," Aoi piped in, while sipping her boxed iced tea.

Shocked, Natsuki asked, "Who?" _She found someone before Shizuru and I---wait what am I thinking?! Still, Nao! Grr…_

"A green-haired girl called Tomoe Marguerite."

"Ah…I don't know her…"

"Sadly, me neither…" Amazingly, Chie, the gossip queen, felt indifferent about Tomoe Marguerite. Most likely no one will ever know or care about the green-haired lady.

"Well anyways! The karaoke party is at the same place and starts around 6 o' clock. It's an all girl's party for your birthday, so don't be late, Natsuki." The orange-head was sure to bring destruction upon anyone that was late to her sanctuary…er, Natsuki's party. She gave the 'or else' look to everyone. "This includes the rest of you."

The navy-haired girl and the rest of the crew nodded obediently.

--

Afternoon classes soon ended, and Natsuki called Shizuru to give her a ride home. The act was now similar to breathing—she did it instinctively, and it was soon something she could live without. Each time the emerald eyed girl would wait for Shizuru to pick up, memories played back to each joyful ride they experienced. Occasionally, they would visit the high school garden where they first met or stop by the place where Natsuki's mother died to pay their respects.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hello, this is Fujino Shizuru. I am currently not available right now so please leave a message. If you're Natsuki by the way, then I would like to add the fact that I'm not cheating on you just because I can't answer the phone." Even after the countless times Natsuki has listened to this voice message, she still lightly blushed. _Even when you're away you're able to tease me, Shizuru._

"Please leave a message after the tone, thank you." The computerized voice spoke after the automatic away message.

…_sigh, that means Shizuru won't be able to come to the party either, huh?  
_

--Shizuru POV-

"Thank you Fujino-sama. It was great doing business with you," the White businessman spoke in poor Japanese as he bowed politely and shook her hand.

"Ookini, it is always a pleasure for us too." Shizuru bowed as the man exited room. She felt relieved as the man made his way out; being formal sometimes leads to neck pain. The older girl lightly massages the back of her neck. Using a free hand, she reaches for her bag, pulling out a cell-phone that was dead.

"Ara, the batteries are out. I hope no one important called," she placed a finger on her lips musing. Red eyes glanced at clock inside the room.

_It should be around 2:30 right now. I hope I'm not too late, Natsuki…_

--End of Shizuru's POV--

Parking her dark blue motorbike in the back alleyway, Natsuki took off her helmet, combing her hands through her midnight tresses.

Her right eye twitched as she stepped into the Karaoke parlor and was greeted by the receptionist. He led her to the reserved room where hell would be awaiting. Sounds of uncontrollable laughter filled the room, but then it was deadly silent. The attendant bowed and left Natsuki standing behind the closed door.

_Why is it quiet of all the sudden? _

Heart rate increased as her hand inched towards the doorknob. Natsuki gulped; it's been a while for the exHiME to be on high alert.

_Okay, it's probably nothing. Breath in. Breath out. Yes, Natsuki remember to breath…It's only a room…a silent and eerie room, but nonetheless, it's a room…_

Turning the doorknob, she found the lights were closed. Blindly, she reached for the switch and flicked it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!" The hidden members inside the room screamed, throwing confetti, squirting gooey things, and popping mini-fireworks at her.

Silence.

…

…

…

"GAHHHHH!!!!!! The HELL! Don't scare me like that!" A delayed reaction overcame the blue-haired birthday girl as she clutched her heart with her right hand. After a minute, the angry and surprised expression turned into a smile. "Thanks everyone—" She stared at the people who were in the room.

_Okay, there's Mai, Mikoto, Aoi, Chie, Midori (as expected), Yukino, Haruka…? and…_

She stared at the amused red head sipping her fruit punch.

_Nao…_

"What are 'you' doing here, Yuuki Nao?" Natsuki points a finger irritably at Nao, who waved it away.

Setting down her drink she retorted, "Chill out, Kuga, I only came here for the free food. I didn't know you were such a chicken, though. But then again, you 'are' a dog."

"Now, now, you two." Mai tried to settle the two. The biker was about to tackle the black widow who was smirking. "Natsuki…might I need to remind you that you're ten minutes late?" Feeling the glare send chills down her spine, Natsuki scoffed and sat next to the busty orange-head.

_Bah, it's not as if I hate Nao, anyways…more company the better I suppose._ It was puzzling to how much three years can change a person.

The dinner in the karaoke room commenced. There was no cake, however. Mai said it would too cruel to force everyone to eat the mayo flavored cheese cake she made and promised to give it to Natsuki the next day. Presents were then passed out. To Natsuki's happiness, most of them were mayo products imported from USA. Nao and Midori, however, said they shipped two sets of lingerie to her doorsteps. Nao doesn't seem as hateful, and Midori isn't as drunk as the birthday girl thought.

"Weren't Akane and Yukariko-sensei were coming?" Natsuki questioned as she fiddled with the mayo action figure.

"Ah, Yukariko-sensei has to take care of her baby, Natsuki-san," Yukino readjusted her glasses as she reached for some chips.

"Akane-chan said she had a family reunion today and couldn't come," Aoi added.

"Hmm…" Natsuki watched as Mikoto stuffed herself with more food. _I wonder if her stomach is a bottomless pit…And she doesn't even get fat! I have to ask her secret someday…Well, I'm not saying I'm fat or anything…_ Then she glanced at Midori, lost in thought wondering how someone can drink so much and not get alcohol poisoning.

"So…where's the bubuzuke onna? I thought she would be here today." Haruka asked as usual with her proud attitude.

"Shizuru never picked up the phone…I think she's still busy." Natsuki replied, broken out of her reverie; she had a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Eh? That's surprising. For once that sex driver is actually doing her work properly." Haruka finished exultantly. _Sex driver?! Oh GOD! NO… bad images! Nooo! Not the bikini one again!!! GAH!!! _Weird images flash across in Natsuki's mind once again as her face becomes extremely hot, perhaps even hotter than the sun.

Everyone else went red except for Midori, Mikoto, and Nao, who was just perversely smirking. Yukino cleared her throat. "Haruka-chan, it's slave driver," she corrected. The party girls chuckled as Haruka quickly shot a "that's what I said!" Yukino secretly took the hand of her lover to comfort her, and Haruka blushed.

"Ahahaha, some things just don't change over the years," Nao giggled uncontrollably. We can presume she's high on something.

"But some things do Nao-kun. I'm not too terribly interested in this Tomoe girl, but please do tell me about her." Chie took out her voice recorder again as Aoi innocently took a drink of her fruit punch.

"Oi! Aoi!?" Nao glared at her former roommate and the buddy who she thought was trustworthy.

Aoi clasped her hands and squeezed her eyes shut in an apologetic manner, "Sorry, Nao-chan, I only told Chie-chan."

"Ahahaha –hic- telling –hic- Chie –hic- ish rike –hic- hehehe –hic- eveweeone in –hic- thish scrool!!" Midori sniggered. Her BAC must be over a hundred, boys and girls.

"I'm not telling you guys anything,"

"For once, I agree with her. We should not pry into other people's matters." Yet another surprising discovery revealed. The comment was made not by our busty heroine, Mai, but Kuga Natsuki, the known hater of Nao—has oil and water finally mixed?

"Kuga…"

"Hey, don't get me wrong here, Yuuki. I just have no interest in your matters that's all." _Not when I'm so jealous…did I say jealous? No, I'm just paranoid…I could've never-- _

"Che, for a second I almost fell under your trap. It must be the Kyoto-effect. Who knew you can get smart just by being near that tea sipper addict."

"Oi, I helped you and now you're insulting Shizuru? Slut!"

"Biker dyke!"

"Not as much as you, yuri whore!"

"What was that you sick little love puppy?"

"What did you call me?!"

"Oh does little Kuga miss her master?" Nao cooed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" Natsuki roared and the rest of the crew braced for another fight until Mai yelled.

"STOP! THE BOTH OF YOU! This is a sacred sanctuary, and by NO means will you fight upon this HOLY soil!" Mai sternly pointed to the ground and continued, "You hear me?" At this point, the former Kagutsuchi master seemed scarier than the horror stars in the Grudge, Saw, Texas Chain Massacre, the Ring, and the Hills Have Eyes combined. A certain spiky haired girl was unaffected. Mikoto just nodded another 'yup, yup'. Midori was still as drunk as ever.

Shaking involuntarily due to fear, the little love puppy nodded weakly as the yuri whor…lover turned her head (to hide her fears) and silently hissed "damn PMSing woman." The insult went unnoticed as Mai cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

Once received, Mai confidently walked over to the draped wall and slammed her hand on it, causing the cloth to fall, revealing 'the' roulette and two other identical devices with a medium sized digital display.

"Eh hem! Allow me to explain the rules of today's event." Mai smacked the wall again to make sure all eyes and ears were still on her. They were. _When it involves Mai, there's gotta be karaoke…_

"Like all the other times, the rules are the same except for a few that I've added especially for this event," the vermillion-haired commander whipped out a thin metal rod and pointed to the roulette, "Since there so many people in today, in order to preserve time, the Roulette of Fate will now spin twice, making this a duet karaoke event. Of course, I've already taped 'None' over Akane-chan, Yukariko-sensei, and Shizuru-san's names. You can manage a solo if your name and 'None' are selected. Are we okay so far?" _Her name…_

Mai scanned the room and saw faces that said "you-just-want-to-sing-more-that's-why-you-made-it-a-double." A death glare flashed. The faces were wiped clean and heads nodded accordingly. Feeling in control, the dictator pointed her metal rod at the two smaller devices.

"These two are the newly added. The first one on the left will pick songs randomly for the selected people(s). The second one randomly selects the apparel for the duet. Once again, solo-ers can pick one of the two that are shown." Mai finished with a bow as the crew wildly clapped their hands.

_Mai, is this even my party anymore?_

"Impressive, Mai-kun, will you also be our wedding planner?" Chie winked as she pulled a blushing Aoi towards her.

"Chie-chan…" feverishly reddening to her ears, Aoi glued her vision to the ground.

"Oh my god, will you two –hic- get a room?" Nao's cheeks were a bit pink due to reasons currently unknown.

"Care to join us for a foursome with that green-haired lover of yours?" Chie smirked. "Chie-chan!" Aoi scolded playfully. "Just the way you like it," the violet-haired girl winked again.

"Such insolence! Do you not..." Haruka stopped as she felt a tug on her shirt. "What is it Yukino? I didn't say anything wrong this time!" Haruka turned around to face the deviant devils again before she felt another harder tug. "Haruka-chan! I believe all of us are well over eighteen and are adults. They have the freedom to choose whatever they so wish to." Yukino was defensive and peeved.

_Hmm… interesting._ Natsuki took a drink out of her own cup of fruit punch; her nose flared as the scent wafted from the suction of an inhale. _Oi! This is...!_

"Mai! What's foursome? Does it taste good?" Before Mai could even reply the feral girl, she was interrupted by a drunk Midori.

"Like alcohol, hehe."

"Mai, so a foursome tastes like alcohol? What kind of alcohol? I had some with Jii but there were many kinds! Yup, yup!" Mikoto fired questions at a dizzy orange-head.

"Ha, and here I thought you two already done this and that," Nao sniggered.

"Done what Mai? Does 'this' and 'that' taste good, too?"

"Mikoto-chan, you're still…a child. You don't need to know these things okay?"

"I'm not a child!"

"Gosh, you two are so slow. Ne…Mikoto-chan I'll tell you all about it right---"

"Oi, leave Mai out of this Yuuki!" Natsuki defended her busty friend whose skin was a pale as snow but with cheeks as red as lava.

"Sure you're just not jealous?"

"You know, I'm not going to even talk to you," the navy-haired girl turned away to ignore Nao before continuing, "Hey Mai, aren't we going to sing? It's getting late you know…" Indeed she read her watch, and it was close to eight. _Shizuru…where are you? _The feeling of loneliness pinched her heart.

"Yea…Yes! Let's spin the wheel! Oh! I almost forgot! The karaoke machines have been upgraded with a point system, so try your best or…Chie-chan, please. " Mai regained of her composure, turns to Chie who whips out a digi-video recorder. "Or I'll post this all over You Tube."

The rest of the crew gasped in horror with a face saying 'you wouldn't'. Telepathically Chie conveyed with a nod purring 'oh yes I will'.

They watch as Mai gleefully pressed the starting button. Soon, all three devices began running. The players of the game watched in anticipation; their fates decided upon the three machines.

A pair of eyes bulged out as the blonde shook in terror, while the other girl readjusted her glasses calmly. The brown-haired girl led her companion up on the stage to the dressing area.

"And so! The first pairs are Yukino and Haruka! Please give them a round of applause as they sing Only You by Platters in formal wear!" Mai announced and gave Mikoto some pom-poms. The feral girl danced wildly with them.

Surprisingly as two women stepped out of the changing area, Haruka was the one wearing the white silk dress with a low back and slit side, while Yukino came out handsomely in a black tuxedo, holding a white rose in her mouth.

_Just like I thought, the tables have turned over the years…_

Slowly the song started and the two sang seriously into their mikes. However, as soon as they started, the rest couldn't help but crack up.

"Only YOUUUUUUU can make this world seem rightttt.

Only YOUUU can make the darkness bright…" Haruka sang with a stern voice as her face was scrunched up like a pig. The laughter exceeded the norm.

"You're my dream come true.

My one and only you…" Yukino serenaded in a deep and husky voice. As the grand final hit, she leaned on one knee and presented Haruka the white rose, who immediately took it and promptly went into the changing room. The crowds cheered. Chie let out a defeated sigh as the first couple scored an 80, making them pass.

"Ahahaha, my god, Chie you gotta send me that later! I totally want a copy of everyone singing!" Nao was lying on the couch clutching onto her stomach as she howled profusely.

"There will be a fee," Chie let out another wink, whilst pressing 'rewind' to review the video just captured.

"There will no be welling of that video!" The two had just finished changing and caught onto the conversation. Haruka tried to take the video recorder away from Chie, who expertly avoided as Yukino the Spellchecker hissed, "It's selling, Haruka-chan."

"Now, now…Haruka-san these are the rules. IN THE MEAN TIME…Let's get this thing rolling!" Mai shrilled. Her eyes were madly wild for some reason as she pressed the button. Everyone thought, _Oh God…please not me._

When the machines slowed to a stop to display the next victims, Haruka laughed and pointed at the pair. "HA! THIS IS DIVINE RETRIBUTION!!!"

_How can she get karma mixed with llama and be able to say 'divine retribution' right?_

"Eh," Chie stares at the screen for a second, "Aw crap…Well, I can't be filming myself, so I'll just have to turn this thing off."

"Oh no, no, no. You're not getting away that easily! Yukino!"

"Hai, Aoi-san, please," Yukino smiled as Aoi plucked the recorder from Chie's hands and gave it to Yukino.

"Aoi?!"

"Chie-chan…this will serve as good memories in the future, ne?" Aoi blushed and pushed a stuttering Chie into the dressing room.

While the rest were waiting, Natsuki asked Mai, "So, Mai, where did you get all those outfits?"

"Hmm? Oh, I know some people in the cosplay industry. It was one of my part-time jobs."

"Ah…" _So that's why she picked Linden Baum._

"Mai! Mai! They're coming out! But…now I feel hungry again." Mikoto puts a hand on her stomach and drools at the thought of food.

Both Aoi and Chie had a guitar strapped over their shoulders as they came out in yellow duckie costumes. Both of them seemed extremely pleased for some reason.

Chie coughed, "Well, this is 'our' song. I guess I'll just put up with this outfit." Aoi giggled and linked arms with her lover. The two began singing Let the Rain Fall Down by Hillary Duff, while swinging their duck tails back and forth in a cute fashion.

"Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams."

Aoi gave her lover the thumbs up to start an added guitar solo. Chords upon chords were unleashed by Chie as they both sang their hearts out. The guests were taken back by the awesome performance.

"Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean…"

Aoi's sweet voice and Chie's deep one harmonized together as they chorused in absolutely perfect English. Their ending score was what? Well, they got a hundred. The both bowed with very satisfied grins as everyone (including Haruka) applauded like rabid fan-girls. After the couple finished changing, Chie received her recorder back and reviewed the video.

"Well, one second thought, post it up on You Tube for all I care," the violet-haired girl gave her lover a peck on the cheek. "That was great, Aoi," Chie whispered.

"Chie-chan, also. Your guitar skills were always better than mine," the long brown-haired girl blushes.

"Well, that's because of my fast…very fast fingers," the smug smile got bigger. Love was in the air, or it already was. The room felt strangely hot as the two sent love signals into each other's eyes.

"Eh, hem!" Natsuki coughed. She was already having enough problems with her hormones. Being the only single in the room didn't help either. (Midori was currently stuck between Yoko and the Professor.) Annoyed, the navy-haired girl takes the remote and presses the button.

"What's up your ass, Kuga?"

"Watch the profanity Nao-chan! Mikoto is still a minor!" Mai quickly covered Mikoto's ears as the young girl tried to squirm out of her hold. The feral girl easily frees herself and bounces over to a sleeping Midori for protection.

"Yuuki, I am so hoping that the next person is you." Natsuki growled.

"Hope all you want," Nao leaned back and took another sip of fruit punch. Natsuki glared daggers at Nao, who paid no attention. They both watched intently as the randomizers slowed to a stop.

"Hah, this is what you get Yuuki! Go up and do your damn solo."

"Che…" Nao got up to the stage into the dressing area.

A few minutes later she comes out in a pink magical super girl outfit equipped with a wand and Sailor Moon tiara. Our biker bawls out in laughter and wipes a couple of tears away from her eyes.

"Hahaha, I can just picture you wearing this to seduce those men."

"Shut it, Kuga or I'll shove this mike so far up your—" The red head feels icy death glares coming from Mai. "D-door step so you won't be able to get in!" Nao finished.

"What's the song that I'm singing anyways? I've never heard of it." Nao looked at the title screen quizzically.

"Let's see," Yukino grabs the song book and flips to the page. "The song is called Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan by Chiba Saeko. I think it's an anime opening theme."

"Hey, isn't that the woman that sounds like you on TV shows, Kuga," Haruka asked.

"I-I think so…"

"Oh f—freaking great...Now I have to impersonate Kuga. Just freaking great." A comical tune commences as the lyrics appear.

"DA HELL? I'm totally NOT going to say that!" Nao points at the screen shaking in anger.

"Rule five," Mai calmly states. Nao takes a couple steps back before she decides to sing and get the thing over with.

"Pipirupirupirupipirupi  
pipirupirupirupipirupi  
with this magical spell I'll bring you back to life…"

Nao embarrassingly swings her wand around.

"That's disgusting, don't do it, you big idiot,  
don't look at me like that,  
please! Yeah!"

The red head reluctantly spins around, pointing her wand up in the air for the finish, receiving explosive claps from the rest of the party girls. Confidently, Nao went to change. She comes out smug until she sees Chie's grin growing wider and wider by the second as she made her way to sit down.

"Ne, Nao-kun…You never saw your score did you?"

"N-no…why? What was it?" The red head felt shivers down her spine; her right eye twitched like mad rabbits on Viagra.

"Oh –laughs- my –laughs- GOD!!! AHAHAHHA!!!" Natsuki couldn't stop laughing and just points to the screen. Her score was a sixty-five.

"DA HELL?!"

"Welcome to the World of You Tube, Nao-kun!"

"You wouldn't!"

Natsuki wipes away more tears. "Now, now. Rules are rules, Nao-chan."

"Who died and made you boss? And I DARE you to call me that again!" The biker ignored her and continued laughing.

"I don't even know why I came anymore." Letting out a defeated sigh, Nao sits down and chugs more fruit punch. "Hey, is it a bit hot in here, or is it just me?" The former Julia master fans her face, taking more drinks of fruit punch to cool down.

Her comment was unheard as the button was pressed. "Just one thing. This is a shuffle randomizer with no repeats. Everyone will have a turn." Mai stated casually. Her statement actually meant that no matter what she hopes to be next. Natsuki's emerald orbs widened as Mai shook Mikoto, who had fallen asleep.

_Oh no… Crap… There's only Mai, Mikoto, Midori, and ME!!! Argh, I don't even want to know the probability… Please I beg you kami-sama! NOT ME!!!!_

…

…

_Shit…_

"Oi Kuga, guess you're next, hehe. I believe we're both well known for our singing abilities, hehe," Aoi quirked an eyebrow at the sound Nao emitted. "Hehe, Chie you better get this good. It's definitely You Tube quality." Her voice slurred but was once again unnoticed.

"No need to tell me, it's already rolling."

"Fine…" _That song huh? Well…It's not that bad. _The blue-haired girl stepped into the changing room. _Still, kimonos are pretty hard to put on by yourself…Mou, how does Shizuru put these on so fast? _She felt a pang of loneliness attacking her beating heart. _Why do I feel like this when you're not by my side? Please…where are you? _Natsuki attempted to call the girl again but was sent to automatic voicemail box. Sighing, she grabbed her fan and stepped onto the stage.

Everyone did a double take on the blue-haired girl, gaping. As Natsuki stepped out, her kimono hugged the perfect curves, while hiding places that should be hidden. The blue cherry blossom design matched the white background and the dark blue obi (belt). Nothing clashed and every simple aspect including the clacking of the geta (wooden platform shoes) added more to the serene beauty of the birthday girl.

"Hehe, are my eyes deceiving me?" Nao stupidly gaped.

"Wow, Natsuki-kun is… well.. HOT!" Chie whispered under her breath.

"CHIE-CHAN!"

"Sorry, Aoi!"

_Why is everyone staring at me? I know I'm wearing it right this time._ _Bah, I just hope my daily practices don't fail me. I do NOT want this up on You Tube. I'll never hear the end of it from Yuuki…grr…_

"Err, Mai?"

"Yea, Natsuki?" Mai was about to press the 'play' button.

"Do you have a mike I can clip onto my ear? It'll be hard with the mike and the fan in my hands."

"U-um…Right…" Mai raises an eyebrow at Natsuki and hands her the clip-on mike. Natsuki coolly puts on the mike and gave a nod signaling Mai to start.

The minor tune of Katakoi Enka by Shindou Naomi creeps out of the large speakers inside the room at a very slow tempo. Natsuki guides a foot across the stage and begins a traditional Japanese dance; the geta ever so lightly tapped the floor as the goddess of night glided across the stage. After the slow introduction, the vocals began. Natsuki sang with a very mystifying voice as hints of soft Kyoto-ben flows out of her coral pink lips.

"Mune wo kogashite oikaketa  
Ayakashi mitai ni oikaketa  
Itsuka issho ni shinitai wa. Ah,  
Yume ni ayatsurare mau koi no hana…"

Natsuki closes her eyes as she continues her graceful strides, unaware of a door opening.

"Kaze ga fuita dake de  
Chiriyuku sadame demo  
Omoi ha tomaranai moete moetsukite  
Kondo koso nigasanai  
Kono mi ga kietemo nigasanai…"

Ears of the biker perked up to the closing of a door. However, it was brushed aside. The kimono clad girl was focused on singing out her emotions. The lyrics of the song were so similar to their story. When she first heard Shizuru sang it before the HiME Festival; Natsuki considered it a wonderful yet sad. _For some reason, my heart cries out so strongly to the lyrics. _

"Omokage ni youhodo Koyoi midaremasu…" Natsuki finished and lightly bowed. There was no reaction from the audience. Head hung low; the blue-haired girl slowly opened her eyes. They widened when they heard a single person clapping. Soon, loud applause rang into her head.

"Ara, I learned something new today; Natsuki sings so well in Kyoto-ben," a voice so well known to Natsuki commented softly. Heart rate increased as Natsuki raised her head. _Shizuru!_

The emerald gazed into crimson longingly, mind hazed, and the exchange seemed to last an eternity. It was broken when an eyebrow was raised as the girl with chestnut tresses chuckled. _Wait… _

_Oh… F-ING!! NOOO!! I was so caught in singing! She must've heard me sang the whole thing! _

_ARGH!! THIS IS EVEN WORST THAN YOU TUBE!!! _

"Wah, Natsuki…I never knew you could speak Kyoto-ben…" Mai asked in surprise.

"It sounded so nice too," Yukino and Aoi exclaimed.

"Soooo Natsuki-kun…Mind telling us how long you've been learning AND practicing—the Kyoto thing and dance?" Chie was still recording. Speechless, Nao continued to gape, eyes widening more as the song was evaluated.

Breaking contact, Natsuki swerved her head and saw her score was a hundred. She blushed and looked at her audience again. Green orbs unintentionally travel to the standing brunette.

Haruka smacked her forehead. "God! Not another bubuzuke onna! ARGH!"

"Haruka-chan…" She went to comfort the blonde by handing her some fruit punch.

As Chie was about to ask the question again, she felt goose bumps on her skin, and the hair on her arms rising in alert. Natsuki glared at Chie, mentally sending the message 'if-you-ask-again-I'll-rap…MURDER-you-in-your-sleep'. An eyebrow quirked up at the mixed signal, and in return, the biker gave a simpler icy glare that meant nothing but death.

It was so masterfully executed that the whole world dropped a few degrees centigrade. The crew was silent (except for some like Midori and Mikoto who were asleep, snoring softly); the tension of the party changed from cheerful to thick and heavy.

Natsuki quickly went into the dressing are to change back into her normal clothes. Coming out, she promptly sat back down and stared at the floor. Shizuru was still standing at the doorway. Mai automatically scooted to make a seat for Shizuru. The older woman whispered "ookini" and sat next to Natsuki.

The former Duran master could hear the soft squeaking of leather as the pressure on the lounge changed. A smooth hand went to grab an empty cup and poured in some fruit punch. Verdant globes trailed the outstretched hand as it guided the cup to 'her' lips. Natsuki mentally gulped. She was nervous and unsure what to say. The tension was increasing; the room was eerily silent as everyone sat (or slept).

The birthday girl could hear her heart beat increasing. She clutched her heart with a hand, while another took her drink of fruit punch and poured it down. Then, she remembered.

_Wait this is…! And Shizuru just took a drink…but… _Natsuki watched as Shizuru sipped the drink. _Her tolerance must be high, right? I mean all those parties she has to attend to…_

"Mai-san? Shouldn't we continue?" Shizuru set her cup on the table; it was marked with light red lipstick on the rims.

"Y-yes…" Mai pressed into thin air_. I must've dropped it during Natsuki's performance_, she thought as she went to find it.

"Oi, what took you so long, Fujino? You're fate! It's almost nine!" Regaining her composure and old self, Suzushiro Haruka demanded to know the answer. Before Yukino could correct her, Shizuru interjected.

"Ara, do you mean late Suzushiro-san? I had to fly to the States for some personal business reasons," Shizuru turned to face Natsuki, holding her hand, "I hope I'm not too late, Natsuki. Forgive me?"

"O-of course! Y-you were b-busy," the younger girl blushed. She didn't protest or jerked her hand away. Natsuki coughed and muttered, "A-as…long as you're here, Shizuru…" The older girl smiled; behind her mask was relief. Shizuru was about to reply when she was cut off.

"Kaichou-san, I thought you had to take care of some student council matters?" Yukino readjusted her glasses. She felt that she was the only one that could correct Haruka. It was her and only her duty. Just like how Shizuru is the only one that can tease Natsuki when she's around. A very tiny hint of anger slid through the cracks of her question.

"The matters at school were already taken care of early morning. It was only after, that I flew to the US." Shizuru calmly answered as she finished her cup of fruit punch. _Perhaps I should remember to be more patient. It was wrong of me to interject, but I needed to know if Natsuki was mad, _Shizuru mentally scolded herselfHolding the empty cup in her hand, she turned towards Natsuki.

"Natsuki, do we perhaps have iced tea?"

"Ah! Found it!" Mai called out and pressed the button. The busty girl felt as she though she interrupted a life threatening conversation.

"Yea, let me look in the cooler." Natsuki got up and opened the cooler. Finding the can of iced tea, she carefully handed it to the older girl.

"Careful, it's cold."

"Ookini…" Shizuru gave Natsuki her warm and genuine smile, which made the younger girl's heart skip a few too many beats. As Natsuki cheeks reddened, the tension inside the room lifted.

"Ara, Natsuki so cute when she blushes." The Kaichou does her signature pose with one finger on her chin and another hand wrapping around her flat waist.

"Mou, Shizuru! Can't you let me go! It's my birthday, you know!" All she got in response was a soft chuckle. The members that were silent sighed as they felt it was okay to speak again without being killed.

"YES!! IT'S ME!!" Mai quickly coughs, "I mean it's finally my turn to sing with Mikoto…" The busty orange head walks over to snoring spiky haired girl and shakes her. "Wake up Mikoto! It's our turn!" Seeing no response, Mai begins lightly slapping the girl's face. "Mikoto! Wake up! Come on now!"

"Heheheheheheh AHAHAHAHHA…" Nao points at the pair and breaks out in a laughing fit. Aoi scoots away from Nao. Chie is also raising an eyebrow now.

"What's thong with that woman?" Haruka was slightly freaked out. "It's wrong, Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected. "That's what I said!"

"You know Mai…" Natsuki was worried, more for Mikoto than Mai. Mai paid no attention and continued shaking and slapping the girl, increasing the speed and force with each new hit. _Mai must've waited a long time…_

"Mai-san…" Mai stops hitting the feral girl. She looks at her handy work in horror. "Oh god, it is because of the drinks? I'm so sorry Mikoto! I'll cook you all the food you want later, but please wake up!" Seeing the young girl bounce awake upon hearing the word 'food', Mai hugged her. Turning around, she nodded in thanks to Shizuru.

"Mai?" Mikoto yawns, using the back of her hand to wipe away some drool. "Why does my face hurt?"

"Ahaha," Mai diverts her gaze towards the ceiling, rubbing the back of her head, "Never mind that now, Mikoto. It's our turn!"

"Yay…" Mikoto yawns again as Mai drags her into the changing space. Few minutes later they come out in black cat outfit equipped with ears and whiskers. The song Shining Days by Kuribayashi Minami begins playing.

"Haruka-chan? Did you know that the singer is voice for Erstin Ho from Mai-Otome?" Yukino excitedly pushes up her glasses. Haruka just gawks at her. She never knew her girlfriend was an otaku until now.

"Hikaru kaze no naka

yume no hane maioriru yo

yuuki dashite mirai e

sou utsukushiku..."

Mai sang heartily and just barely covered Mikoto's voice. Mikoto wasn't very loud anyways. Her voice was soon overcome by the accompaniment instrumentals as Mikoto fell asleep standing up. The busty girl did not notice and continued singing in her own little world.

"Oi…"

"Ara, Mikoto-chan fell asleep. Cute…" Red eyes flash teasingly. Natsuki felt strangely jealous at the comment. Shizuru catches the hint of jealousy, corners of her lips curved upward.

"Natsuki, would you like to tell me where you learned to sing and dance like that?"

The biker started to shrink. _I knew she was going to ask this…Gah, what should I say? That I studied Kyoto-ben for Beginners religiously everyday like the bible? That I secretly rented videos on traditional dancing just to have a 'feel' of what being Shizuru is like?! Oh yes… "Hey Shizuru? You may think I'm weird, but I know it from stalking your habits!" Oh freaking yes… OVER my DEAD body will I tell her! _

"I guess I picked it up from being near you…" Natsuki blushed and looked to the side, twiddling her thumbs. Shizuru smiled. She knew Natsuki was lying.

"I'm so happy that Natsuki pays attention to me." The words were filled with tease but hid the truth of pure happiness.

"B-baka! You're my friend right? Why wouldn't I!" Instantly, the blue-haired girl mentally kicked herself. _Wait, she's my friend…yet why do I so…guilty? Gah, I feel like choking myself!_

"Ara, i-is that so?" Deep within the crimson orbs was sadness. _Are we really still just friends, Natsuki? _Shizuru thought. She took more drinks of her iced tea and felt it was a bit hot and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Natsuki, who was looking at the ground, heard a few snapping noises and glanced back up. Her eyes glued to the sight; every detail absorbed through them.

Barely reaching up to Shizuru's knees was a pleated brown skirt with a black plaid design. The biker could feel her heart beating louder than the song as she took in the creamy-white skin that reflected to the multi-colored lights. Eyes continued traveling up, widening at the source of the sound. The sound was caused by the light clashing of long manicured fingernails, but that's not why the green globes widened. Natsuki gulped.

Shizuru was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a pink cotton v-neck vest. Natsuki goggled as a few too many buttons were being unfastened, showing the cleavage of two large voluptuous---…a silver bunny necklace dangling on her neck just barely touching her two perfectly rounded---

_Okay, who the HELL is narrating this in my head?! Argh, the voice! Damn it! I hate you! _Blood rushed to her head and to spare the horror of the audience seeing Natsuki streaming blood out of her eyes, ears, and mouth, let's just say she felt a nosebleed coming on. Quickly squeezing her nose; a free hand grabbed multiple tissues.

"Natsuki?"

"Urgh, chya Chisulu?" Words distorted as Natsuki tried to breathe and talk at the same time. She coughed and choked on a few drops of blood. It tasted like raw iron.

"Are you okay? Why are you holding you nose? Is it bleeding?" Shizuru asked in pure concern; she a clue why.

"Chya, em fine. Ar fank erst frum rumch." The biker sheepishly wiped away the last bit of blood. _Why did I have to lie? _She felt a hand cup her face. "Shizuru?" Blood threatened to exit again as the proximity closed between the two. Shizuru softly brushed her lips past Natsuki's cheeks, secretly taking in her scent as red lips reached for the younger girl's ear. "Na-tsu-ki…"

Natsuki felt hot breath on her ear as Shizuru inhaled and exhaled. Frozen, she made no attempt to reply or resist. Today's dream suddenly flashed in her head. _S-shizuru…_

"Na-tsu-ki…" Breath teased her ear again. The young girl managed a weak nod.

"Natsuki," Shizuru chortled, "our turn is up…"

_Ah… the ribbons…what a nice memory and view…hehe…_

…

…

_F-ING!!! W-wait? 'our' turn? _

Verdant globes widened in surprise. Red eyes gleamed playfully. "Ara, Natsuki was so absorbed that she didn't even know the song was over. Come on now, it's our turn."

The navy-haired birthday girl sensed all eyes except Midori's were on her. An eyebrow raised as Nao wouldn't stop laughing for some reason. The red head either found the ceiling oddly entertaining or she's laughing out of terror of a ghost floating in the room.

"The song ended?"

Mai was a bit irritated. Hands on her hips, she looked at Natsuki. "Yes, for quite some time now. You mean you weren't paying attention? How could you! I cheered for you when it was your turn!"

"I believe Natsuki-kun was occupied by something. Care to share?" Chie zoomed in the recorder to focus on the blushing face.

"Gah! What are you doing?! How can it be my turn again? I thought the randomizer was on shuffle."

"Did I say it was on shuffle? I don't remember…" Mai whistled and as she pet the sleeping Mikoto who lying on the sofa. Natsuki raised an eyebrow suspiciously and tried to protest.

Shizuru stood up and pulled a reluctant Natsuki into the changing room. "Ara, Natsuki… if you sit here all day, we'll miss our turn." _Fine…Shizuru never had a chance to sing yet…I should look forward to it…_

"Yea…" Natsuki mumbled before revelation struck again. _Wait…we're changing together?! _She glanced at the digital screen. _Oh god…no… bunny waitress and skater girl outfit… God damn you and your stupid fetish, Mai! _Just before entering, icy daggers were shot at the busty girl, who tilted to one side to avoid them.

_Sorry Natsuki but Kaichou-san's orders win over any friendship…_She gave an apologetic look at Natsuki while avoiding more icy daggers.

--

"Does Natsuki want me to wear the bunny suit?" Scarlet orbs twinkled in mirth. There was barely any room inside the curtain; Natsuki squirmed around for more personal space. Heart rate increased as she saw Shizuru picking up the skimpy outfit.

"I don't want anyone seeing you in this," Natsuki blurted out. _SHIT! Why am I so possessive? _Without another word, she took the bunny suit. Shizuru softly chuckled and grabbed the skater girl apparel. _Fu, fu, let the attack commence, shall we, Natsuki? _The plan was in motion as the 'start' button triggered in Shizuru's mind.

"D-don't look okay!" Face flushed, Natsuki turned her back to the older girl. "Ara, is Natsuki shy? After all those times I have helped you shop for lingerie too." Shizuru faked a sniff.

"Look, I'm not going to fall for your trap." The younger girl took off her khaki pants. It was a bit difficult from the sweat accumulated on her legs from the humidity of the room. It was also reeking of alcohol. A hand wrapped around her waist. Natsuki froze.

Her back was pressed onto the younger girl's. As the left hand wrapped around the sky blue tank top; another danced their fingers from Natsuki's right shoulder down…down… and down! Out of reflex, Natsuki tried to grab the hand that was reaching for her rear, but couldn't. Instead of reaching there, fingers jumped over the spot and lifted the biker's right thigh, softly rubbing a spot back and forth.

Balance was lost as her thigh was lifted. Natsuki fell backwards and further into Shizuru's grasp. Her mind went numb from the feeling of two certain cushions on her back.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru breathed into her ear and leaned closer to nibble it. Natsuki restrained from moaning. _I…can't…think…_ Her expression was stiff, a hint of excitement and anticipation hid behind it. The older girl also sensed something else…fear. A crack appeared in the mask but was quickly concealed. _Kannin na Natsuki, I went too far again, didn't I?_

Arms released their grasp; the younger girl instinctively added more distance between them.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when she blushes. I could not help it." Crimson irises twinkled.

"Mou!" Never turning around, both of them changed in silence. _Shizuru, why are you always like this? I'm scared…not of you, but myself…_

The two finished changing and Natsuki turned around. Gaping she stared at the older girl's outfit. With chestnut tresses tied up in a pony tail, Shizuru bore a black cap that was tilted a bit to the side. A red line bordered a white skull that was embroidered in the center of the light brown t-shirt; paired with red and black striped tie that hung loosely from her neck. Her legs were covered by a pair of ripped denim jeans, showing bits of her calves, thighs, and knees. The slightly baggy pants were held up by stylish chain belt. Her shoes were dark purple Converses streaked with grey.

_Does she look good in anything? _Natsuki wondered, taking in the image before her positively.

"Cute…" Shizuru allowed some red to flush her cheeks. Doing her signature pose, she looked like a playgirl hitting on a poor bunny girl hostess.

Natsuki was no worse or better than her partner. Adorning fluffy white bunny ears, her neck collar was also white with a pink lacy bow as two small white snowball-like puffs dangled from strings that connected to it. Clad in a silky red corset (accompanied with the famous white cotton tail) that hugged her curves, she had black cuffs, netted stockings, and long leather boots.

"Natsuki..."

"Yea?"

"Will you take my order?"

_ARGH! _"Shizuru!" The older girl chortled as Natsuki left first to head onto the stage.

_Ara, Natsuki thinks she can run away…_

--

Glancing at the screen, Natsuki read the title of the song._ Ugh, I don't know this song… whose Avril Lavigne? _She scanned the title again. _A song called Girlfriend…wait…Japanese and English duet version?!_

**A/N: for my lack of Japanese knowledge…Just know that Natsuki will be singing in Japanese, while Shizuru sings in English.**

Natsuki looked to her right and noticed Shizuru was already up on the stage. The older girl was already in her first pose. It was mystifying; the black cap covered her face as Shizuru's head hung low. Her arms hung loosely against her sides. Natsuki raised an eyebrow. Soon, the song started along with the vocals, and eyes of the audience widened.

Shizuru went rocker mode.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend." Shizuru glanced seductively at Natsuki shaking her finger at her. Mouths gaped; Natsuki's crashed and cracked the floor. Completely up beat, Shizuru sang in perfect English and continued.

"No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend."

The older girl winked at her frozen partner. Crowds cheered as a dumbfounded Natsuki stood in her place. _Shizuru?!_ The plan was in motion.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend."

Instead of looking at the audience, it was more of a lover's blunt declaration of love. Crimson orbs playfully twinkled through the lines of music. The bunny girl felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious

I think about you all the time you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)"

Shizuru licked her lips in a seductive manner after every verse. Her husky and deep English voice flooded the room.

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)"

A hand glided across Natsuki's stiff back and played with the cotton tail. If it was possible, the biker stiffened more upon contact. _D-did...I just hear her cuss in English?!_ Green orbs were bulging out of their sockets as the lyrics rang into her ears; everything sounds so strangely alluring. She managed to smile weakly. _This is a new side of her…_

"Hey! Come on Natsuki-kun! Sing!" "Yea, Natsuki!" "Sing with her you idiot!"

Courage filled the birthday bunny girl as she readied herself for the Japanese chorus.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend."

Natsuki relaxed as both of their voices harmonized into a minor deep tone. She breathed, as she saw her part appear onto the screen.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)"

This time Natsuki proudly stared into those red orbs as the stanza was sung. Shizuru was taken back this time; it seemed so true, as if this part was made for them. _Ha, this is getting fun! Shizuru, it's payback time._

Natsuki glided towards Shizuru, running secretly drawing circles on her back. The older girl jumped in surprise as the biker smirked.

The song finished and the partners bowed. Inside the room, the two playfully teased each other. Stepping out, both girls quickly glanced and saw their score was a hundred. Without delay, they were both fired with a barrage of questions.

"Oh my god, Natsuki have you been practicing singing, or is it the birthday luck thing? That was amazing!" Mai had this fan girl sparkle in her eyes.

"Aahahahha, hehehehehehe Kuga!" Nao just continued laughing. She couldn't stop either. Yukino was scooting away from Nao too.

"Oi, Fujino since when could you speak English?" Haruka hid her surprise behind her haughty attitude.

"Ever since I was five, I believe."

"Wow, I wish that device was rigged. That was definitely internet material." Chie watched the performance again through the recording.

"Who called me an idiot by the way?" Natsuki looked at Aoi; she shook her head. She looked at everyone else. Her first suspect was Nao, but seeing her condition it was unlikely. Then, in the corner, she saw a laughing and high Midori. Bingo.

"Ahaha –hic- man that was AWESOME! ENCORE!!! No…wait! It's my turn!" Midori ignored the glare of Natsuki and stepped onto the stage. "Mai! Track number –hic- thirrrrteen!"

Mai sighed and pressed the numbers one and three on another remote. The song Rolling Star by Yui appeared on the title screen. Midori took the mike.

"Hai, Midorrrri desu! –hic- I'm onrrry seventeen!" The crew gave a defeated sigh and nodded. It's been three years, and Midori still claims that she's seventeen.

_Midori, if you're seventeen then I must be ten…_

But before the song even began, the teacher's face turned from a white, to green, to blue, and then to purple. Barf traveled up from her throat to her mouth. With a single gulp Midori urged it back down.

_Ewww…God Midori, we all just ate…_

They audience soon watched the slow motion battle between Midori's wish to sing and her turning stomach. As the barf traveled up to her mouth for a second time, Midori turned her head, throwing up the barf, leaving a trail behind her.

"Ugh… -hic-…I need some napkins." The teacher goggled at her pants and then fell forward as she reached for some napkins that were ten feet away. Getting drunk can make distances distorted, boys and girls. Her foot tripped over the cable and pulled the wire clean from its socket. Sparks flew and ignited the barf. All the alcoholic waste provided as oil for the increasing fire. As another barf was threatening to exit, Midori ran for the door. Well, at least she was safe.

"Freaking!" Haruka grabbed the thing closest to her, which was a gallon of fruit punch and ran to pour it onto the barf that had caught on fire.

"Haruka-chan! That fruit punch is spiked with alcohol!" Yukino screamed as the fire only grew more after the beverage was poured on.

The blonde's eyes bulged. "NANU?!!" The flames now caught onto the changing area.

"NOOO!!! MY COSTUMES!!!!" Chie and Aoi held Mai back.

"Come on! Let's get out before the faucets activate!" Natsuki roars, "NOW!!!" She commanded.

"Yea?"

"Oh my F-ING GOD! How many gallons of that stuff did she drink?!" The biker angrily pointed at the drunken laughing figure.

Aoi sweat dropped. "I remember seeing Nao-chan drinking gallons of fruit punch…"

"Shouldn't Nao-kun want to use the bathroom then?" As if on cue, Nao felt a sudden urge to throw up and relieve her bladder. The red head bolted for the door. _Well at least she's out of the way. _Natsuki glanced at the snoring Mikoto. Mai also noticed her lover was still sleeping and piggy-backed her out the door. Yukino and Haruka made their way out next.

_Good…one by one is the way, but we have to hurry. I don't want to get wet. At least the fire is still low and feeding slowly on the costumes…Shizuru…! _Green globes fell onto the crimson eyed girl; she's calmly sipping her iced tea.

"Ara, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Fu, fu, the fire is eating Mai-san's costumes."

_Doesn't she see the possibility of that fire leading to her imminent doom? Wait! She's drunk too?! _Natsuki noticed the slightly flushed cheeks of her friend.

Growling irritably for not noticing earlier, she tucks one arm around Shizuru's waist, leading her outside the room. Right after Aoi and Chie comes out, the faucets activate, smothering the fire.

"Well, that was exciting, right Aoi?" Chie poked Aoi who giggled. They were all a bit drunk.

"Yea, so freaking exciting that my pants almost brought on fire!"

"It's caught, Haruka-chan." Silence filled the hallway; then laughter was replaced.

"Oh, but all those costumes…pity," Mai sadly rubbed her temples; body bent from the weight of the Mikoto on her back.

"I'm sure you can build up your collection again," Natsuki smirked, "Though it might take longer than the time it took for me to build up mine." It took the navy-haired girl two years to restock her goods. _Hard to admit, but Mai has more cosplays than I do lingerie…_

"Ara, what about the fire?" Shizuru felt her vision blur; she supported her weight onto Natsuki.

"Go on ahead, Natsuki-san, and take Kaichou-san back." Yukino suggested.

"Yea, take that bubuzuke onna back. We'll take Midori home."

"We'll go check on Nao-chan and bring her home too." Aoi walked with Chie to the restroom. Yukino and Haruka followed the pair.

"So, I guess that leaves me to wait for the police and the attendants to arrive." Mai sighed and voiced reassuringly, "Natsuki, it's your birthday. I'll take the things from here."

"Ookini Mai-san."

"Not at all Kaichou-san." Natsuki begins carrying Shizuru down the hallway. Quickly, she turns back.

"Mai."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for today; I had a lot of fun." She smiled at the busty girl who laughed and waved good bye.

--

Not wanting to risk both of their skulls smashing into pavement, Natsuki and Shizuru avoided the idea of riding her bike home. She checked her watch as they waited for a taxi. It was a quarter after ten.

Looking up into the sky, the clouds were no longer visible. Replacing them were twinkling yellow stars and a waning moon. The faint moon light lit the background into an intense violet hue. Neon signs entertained Natsuki's eyes as soft winds carried freed strands of silky malachite hair to her face. Upon contact, they reflected a metallic sapphire glow. A hand pushed it back in place. As Shizuru leaned onto her for support, Natsuki could feel the light thumping of her heart. Ears perked up to the sounds of speeding traffic but more towards Shizuru's rhythmic breathing.

More cars cut through the wind, speeding by the pair as if they're on a life-threatening mission. Finally, a taxi came into view and the younger girl stuck out a hand, signaling for the driver to stop.

Helping Shizuru in, Natsuki opens the door on the other side and sits next to her.

"Fuuka Academy R71 Female Dorms." The driver nodded in acknowledgement and drove off.

"Hey, Shizuru, since my place is closer do you…want to rest up before you go home?" Natsuki had pure intentions for the first half of the sentence. Then, those little buggers kicked in again. Swatting them away, she uttered the rest of the phrase. She received a nod from the older girl. Shizuru also mumbled something, but Natsuki could not hear her.

The blue-haired girl scooted closer but immediately slid to a crash when the car hit a sharp turn. Hoping she had not crushed her companion, Natsuki checked the demeanor on the older girl, whose head now lay on top of her shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Hey…Shizuru, don't sleep. It's bad to sleep when you're drunk," Natsuki whispered softly.

"Mou…dizzy…" the older girl tried her best to keep awake and felt dizzy. She snuggled up to the hollow Natsuki's neck and sighed. Feeling her left arm being crushed by the chestnut haired goddess, she snaked her hands out of the pain and held Shizuru's waist.

"Hey! Can you drive more slowly? We're not in a hurry here." The younger girl hissed to the driver who sneered before slowing down.

"Do you want some slow romantic music too?" The driver commented sarcastically loud. He was apparently annoyed that he had to do a night shift.

Natsuki glared her famous icy daggers at the driver; automatically the suggestion was dropped.

About ten minutes into the ride Natsuki felt something tickling her neck. _…moist? _ Shizuru, more drunk than ever from the young girl's scent rather than alcohol, went out of control. Licking Natsuki like a little newborn puppy, she brushed up and down the hollow of her neck to the jaw line. Then, she began little nibbles and suctions. Verdant globes bugged out when they looked down. She was staring right at them; a part of the lacy pink bra waved hi at her. It took all Natsuki had in her not to scream (in satisfaction) and faint from a nosebleed. Instead, a soft moan escaped Natsuki's lips.

The driver sniggered until he looked at the rearview mirror and saw Natsuki mouth the words 'laugh-again-and-I'll-castrate-you-with-your-license-plate'. The rest of the ride was silent.

--

After lugging a more sober Shizuru up to her apartment, Natsuki fumbled for the keys. Inserting them, she opened the door and placed Shizuru to the couch.

"Wait here. I'll go make some tea," Natsuki made sure Shizuru was comfortable before making her way to the kitchen.

"Ookini, Natsuki. Kannin na…I was not myself earlier." Shizuru brought a hand up to massage her eyes. "Let me help you." She tried to get up but her legs would not listen.

"It's 'kay. I've been with you long enough to learn how to prepare tea, Shizuru."

After brewing two cups of tea she handed one to the older girl.

"Careful, it's hot."

"Since when had Natsuki become so caring?"

"Shut up! Mou, I'm trying to be nice, too." Shizuru closed her eyes and chuckled. Opening them, blood colored globes fell onto a piece of paper framed inside a wooden case, sitting on top of the magazine-filled bookcase.

"Natsuki, do you still remember?" She gracefully pointed towards the object.

"How can I not?" Memories flooded her mind as Natsuki recalled her last birthday; it was one she'll never forget.

--Flashback--

"Natsuki."

"Hmm?" The girl with azure locks turned around.

"Happy birthday," Shizuru handed the 19 year old girl an envelope.

"What is this?" Natsuki tore open the envelope clumsily, finding a slip of paper inside.

She read the piece of paper.

"_Happy 19__th__ birthday, Natsuki! This is 'do-anything-to-me-and-I-won't-complain' pass. Please use me well!" _

Eyes bugged out as they scanned the slip. There was no expiration date and a neat signature signed by 'Fujino Shizuru'.

"Baka! What am I supposed to do with this!?" The navy-haired girl blushed and stuttered furiously.

It's needless to say what kind of things Shizuru suggested to the young girl.

--End of Flashback--

Natsuki flushed and mentally scolded her constant and instinctive redness. _Hmm, come to think of it…_

"Shizuru."

"Hai."

"What's my present for this year?"

"Very blunt now, aren't we?" Sipping more tea she continued, "But that's what I love about you…" There was no teasing tone or a playful smile accompanying the phrase. They're words spoken from her heart, hoping that they'll finally be accepted.

_Not right now, please Shizuru. Don't give me that look. I'm not ready…_

Natsuki coughed and suppressed a blush, "Well, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Ara, did you not receive it yet?"

"Receive what?" An eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought I told Mai-san to buy it…" Shizuru sighs as she looks at the forever confused younger girl. She quickly explains about the FS non-fat mayo.

Natsuki was stunned—the Fujino power never ceases to amaze her. _So that's why you went to America today._

"After all, a plump Natsuki is no fun. It would be nice to have as a body pillow though," she teased and lightly poked Natsuki's stomach. Face hot, she turns away. Something was still missing; the former Duran master pouted. _Mou, Shizuru! It's August 15__th_

"Say it!"

"Hmm?" Amused, she merely brings the cup to her mouth, sipping the beverage.

"You know what today is?" She did not want to sound blunt again.

Crimson eyes full of mirth gazed at the pouting face. "Your birthday…silly Natsuki, why do you ask that?" The signature pose is unleashed once again

_Argh!_ _She knows but she's not saying anything!_

_Why does she 'have' to say it though? Shizuru is not bound to listen to my every word…_

Natsuki took a few drinks out of her cup to clear her thoughts.

_Am I really becoming that selfish? _

_Lately, these dreams plaguing my mind…_

_I wonder…_

"Natsuki?"

_Is it because I want her? _

_No, she's my friend, but yes, 'cause she was there for during the darkest times._

_Come to think of it, she was the first to celebrate my birthday after the event…_

_Haha, thought it was forced…still_

"Natsuki?"

_Why…does my heart pang with loneliness without her presence?_

_It hurts…so much_

_When she's mad…_

_When she's sad…_

Natsuki felt a shiver crawl down her spine; this was the first time ever pondered so long. Unlike her quick and snappy answers, this topic was always one she did not understand. She used to run away, but it was tiring—so tiring to look into those red eyes everyday and run away from them.

Once, she had considered leaving her life. But…

Her heart ached with immense throbbing at the thought someone else beside her.

Someone that is not her. Just the image of a human –let it be man or woman- gazing at her with a loving expression and receiving it back angered her soul to the very core.

_I want her…_

_Her teasing…_

_Her smile…_

_Those alluring eyes…_

_Those hands…her body…her soul…_

"Natsuki, it's getting late…I'm leaving, okay?" Shizuru stood up. The lack of response for the last few minutes frightened her. She did not want Natsuki to feel uncomfortable. _Is it really that hard for you to be near me, Natsuki?_ The thought aggrieved her whole being. Stakes continually jabbed her heart after the Festival. Now they still twist and turn with thoughts like this; blood was long gone from the emotional wound.

_All of it…_

A hand protruded and grabbed the wrist of the older girl.

"Natsuki?"

_Everything…_ The same hand pulled the woman back down. Another hand pinned her to the couch. Scarlet orbs widened as the green eyed beast went out of control, straddling her hips. Natsuki pressed her lips hungrily against Shizuru's, forcing a tongue through. She met little resistance as she received the same ravenous response. Hands of the younger girl groped madly, exploring and testing out what she claims can only be hers. Faint tastes of green tea tickled both of their taste buds.

It was Shizuru who broke the kiss first; Natsuki abruptly sat up.

"Ara, does Natsuki wish to use that slip right now?" The voice was teasing, but a hint of antipathy echoed the room, bouncing from wall to wall, reaching into the ear drums of the blue-haired girl. Eyes widened as they examined the red ones. Natsuki saw fear in them, but also her reflection. Her own face showed cries for help—lonely and frightened in search for the unknown emotion called love.

_No… this is not what I wanted… _Droplets of wet salty tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes down to her chin—successfully landing on Shizuru's face. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face with a hand.

"S-shizuru…" It aches so much. The pain won't stop. Her emotions can't be hidden anymore. Was this love or lust? She desired, yet hurt and anguish was the result. Most of all, Natsuki felt guilty—she had hurt her most important person…again. The droplets changed into streams.

"It's okay, if this is what Natsuki wants." The hand lets go of her face and brushes away the tears. They wouldn't stop falling.

_Not it's not okay! _

_Why don't you resist?!_

_WHY?!_

_Why do you do so much for me, Shizuru? _

_I can give you nothing…nothing except for all that is me…_

"I…I don't want to force…ever force you into anything." Natsuki stammered.

"Ara, are you saying you're forcing me into something right now?" Shizuru was the calm one in this situation. She received a weak nod.

"Baka naa, Natsuki… I love you, do you know that?" Another nod.

"Does Natsuki love me?"

There was no answer—no nod or movement from the younger girl. Green orbs intently peered into red ones.

_Again, that foreign topic…the same one I was deprived of during my childhood---the same feeling that caused both you and me so much destruction…Yet, it was also of this feeling that allowed me to meet Fujino Shizuru—not the fake and diplomatic Shizuru, but the one that will always stand her ground._

_The Shizuru that will do anything for the one she loves._

_The Shizuru that will tease me in order to hide her pain._

_The Shizuru…that knows so many things and freely expresses them…_

_Only to me…_

She truthfully answered after a few seconds, "I-I don't know…I still don't know, and I'm not sure if I'll ever know…but right now, I know… I know that I want you beside me—forever." The tears stopped falling—a sudden courage filled the emptiness in her heart.

"If I ever do…The only one that I'll love… I know it can only be you…no, it must be you."

This was Natsuki's first attempt to ever speak out her thoughts so honestly. Shizuru was keeping her tears at bay from the confession. She felt released; her heart was in bliss, freed from the stakes that pierced it. The declaration that she had been dreaming, hoping, and wishing for many years had come true.

"Ara, such a truthful child. I should reward you," Shizuru leaned upward. They met in passionate but chaste kiss. Arms wrapped in a tight embrace. Natsuki tried to pull away to speak again, but Shizuru placed a finger on her lips to silence her, initiating another kiss—one with more fervor and lecherous intentions.

Natsuki sensed that she triggered Shizuru's 'horny button'. She knew there was no escape -not that she wanted to- and mentally smiled. They stood up, lips still in contact, fumbling their way through the hallway and into the bedroom.

There's not need to know who was on top or bottom. Shizuru pinned her down.

The insatiable beast was released as the little puppy murmured, awaiting her treat.

--

Red eyes blinked open. Lying on the bed she mused. Sure her plans had worked—give or take a few major changes. Originally, her plan was to make a drunken Natsuki seduce her, thus making her responsible for 'the night'. This was okay as well. Thinking back, there was no need for the recorder.

Yes…a voice recorder from Harada Chie.

A few months ago, our 'soon-to-be-hopefully-seduced' Kaichou acquired an extra copy of Natsuki's house keys. Once or twice each week she would wait for her goddess with midnight tresses to fall asleep. Silently slipping into her room, she would plant the device next to her bed that played back her recorded 'phrases' such as: Shizuru naked in red ribbons, in a two piece, in multiple assortment of Victoria's Secret lingerie, and… in mayonnaise.

It would have never worked if our boyish heroine wasn't a hard sleeper—more like a rock. Then in the mornings, she would come back and sneak the device away. Minus, the one mistake today, she would have to say it was successful—she was not blind to the gazes of the green orbs gluing to her cleavage every time she greeted her.

There was minor guilt for depriving the certain girl of her normal dreams, but she had only done it rarely…never did she know Natsuki was growing up—hormonally.

Shizuru buried her face into the pillow, taking in the special lovely scent that only Natsuki could have/produce. Shifting her position, she embraced her little blue love puppy.

_Ah…a sudden soft pillow on my back… so warm…_

…_ah it tickles…something's rubbing on my tummy… _Natsuki mentally pouted, while still in La-La Land._ Mayo…_

_Hehe, my neck feels ticklish… _

_Ahh stop… wet… something wet is licking my lips…_

_Wait…_

_What the?! _

Eyes snapped open, showing two stunned emerald globes, shimmering in the darkness. They have already adapted to the dark and widened. Shizuru sat on top of her, staring warmly at her features.

"Shizuru…?" A finger silenced the younger girl. "Sh…" Shizuru turned her head and looked at the digital clock. It was 11:59PM. She turned back and pecked Natsuki's lips.

"Kannin na Natsuki. Happy birthday. I will always and forever love you." The sorry had double meanings. Natsuki blushed. Maybe she was drunk too, the biker doesn't know. _My feelings are more confirmed now…not because of the time we just spent but…_ Her gaze involuntarily travels to the body before her and unintentionally checks it out.

_ARGH! GOD DAMMIT! Why can't I ever think straight without hitting a road block? God damn hormones! I hate you! Damn you all to hell! Grr… wait… that would be sending myself to hell. Gah, the hell? _

She cleared her throat and stated as clearly as she could to the 'road block' that awaited her answer. Both of them knew what needed to be said. "Thank you…I…um…I…ARGH! Iloveyouokay?" She uttered the last part in super fast speed, but Shizuru caught it and smiled.

No words were needed as they exchanged telepathic messages of love in content…or so we thought.

"Ara, so cute…I should reward Na-chan again…" Eyes flashed flirtatiously as the older purred titillatingly.

"Eh? Na-chan…wait… what's with that lecherous smile and glitter in your eyes?...Watch those hands Fujino!...Ahh! You insatiable beast! Suzushiro was right! You're a sex driver!" Natsuki protested and squirmed under Shizuru's hold in vain.

"Suzushiro-san called me a sex driver? Hoho… she is ever so right!"

"GAHH!! …Nooo—mmmrph…"

Natsuki was in for another sleepless night…but this time with a special someone beside her.

Thus, a new happy couple is born…

END

* * *

**And so! This concludes Natsuki's vir---I mean my one-shot.**

Before you go on an endless rant about honorifics and such, let me explain that it's been three years! Honorifics can change, ya know?

How do you like my first attempt at fluff? (CHEESY! –fans throw rocks at the author-) I guess I kind of stopped with the fluffy stuff after a while. Man, I had to listen to so many upbeat songs to keep my mood. Towards, the end I think it became a bit emo. My last couple of days weren't too happy. I have not yet found the person I love. I do not know what love is, so flame me if you believe what I wrote was utter nonsense. O.O; You don't know how many love stories and M-rated stuff I had to read to acquire some information. I cannot write smex, so that's why this is T-rated. I'm freaking 16!

The Girlfriend song was inspired by HS High School Drama. I cut pieces here and there to save length. I like that fanfiction and cracked up when I read about the ring tone.

Since, this is such a long story, **I think I should input more**. Okay, researching for this story was very hard. I had to review all the drama CDs and listen to songs here and there. It was fun to write but nonetheless tedious.

Through reviewing the drama CDs in both Otome and HiME, I've come to hate Tomoe less and actually find her comical to write. (Ba bu!! I want to hear Tomoe do the baby voice! I like Tanaka Rie's voice, too!) Thus, I'll consider her role more in my other fanfiction. Did any of you notice the first clue I gave about the **alcohol**? Natsuki seemed to notice, and Midori finished the sentence for her unknowingly. I think Aoi and Chie are cute couples.

I made Nao's song with English lyrics instead of Japanese. I thought it would be better.

After that, I got addicted to watching AMVs and You Tube videos. I've always never liked Katakoi Enka because of the melody. It reminded me of this song Sakura; I had to sing it and play as the accompanist at a nursery home. The melody was a little too eerie for me. Personally, I find ShizNat the **bomb** right now. Just Google anything you need.

If you like it, please review! Mai is currently **making extra portions** of her **mayo course**!

If you think about it this one-shot can be separated into ten chapters. Once again…

HAPPY B-DAY!!! NATSUKI, I HOPE SHIZURU GIVES YOU PLENTY OF ---the rest is cut off for the safety of the audience's eyes and ears.

Should I make a sequel?


End file.
